The Midlife Crisis
by Doc House
Summary: Toby in leather pants. Need I say more! NOTE: This story was written during Season Three.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Mid-life Crisis.

AUTHOR: Melissa

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, never will.

NOTES: This story was for pure pleasure, I know for a fact it will never be real, but to just imagine it makes me laugh. Written during Season Three.

"Is Toby coming back today?" Josh asked Sam as he gathered everything he needed for the meeting.

"I think so. He was supposed to be back yesterday," Sam answered.

"When did you talk to him?"

"About three days ago."

"How is he doing?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking pretty crappy."

"Yeah, I know when my dad died, it took a while to get back on track," Josh said softly.

"Yeah. But you know Toby, the man keeps his feeling pretty well hidden from the World."

"Yeah, I at least thought he would talk to CJ or something."

Josh and Sam stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"Guys," Donna said while walking into Josh's office.

"Yeah," Josh said as he looked over at Donna.

"The meeting."

"Oh yeah," Josh and Sam said in unison and ran out of the office to Leo's office.

Leo's Office

Josh, Leo, and Sam were all in the office talking about to day's events.

"Oliver does need all of you to find your own lawyers before Friday. I have been trying to get a hold of Toby, but his mother told me that he left about five days ago."  
"I talked to him three days ago, he said that he was still there," Sam added.

"I have no idea. Hopefully he will.." Leo was stopped by a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Leo yelled.

The door opened and Toby walked in. But he looked nothing like the Toby that they had known all this time. This Toby was wearing leather pants, and an old white tee shirt and a leather jacket. He also had a ball cap on backwards. He walked in and sat down next to Josh on the couch. He leaned all the way back and spread his legs more to make himself more comfortable.

"What I miss you lovely people?" Toby asked all perky.

All the people in the room looked at him in confusion. Then they looked at each other. They couldn't believe their eyes. This was not Toby. There was no way.

"Toby.." Leo started but couldn't say anymore.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm late. Sorry, I had some stuff to take care of. But I can't be here for very long. My woman is waiting for me at home. Can't keep her waiting, you know what I mean?" Toby laughed and nudged Josh with his elbow. Josh smiled, but soon looked over the rest of the people in room and shrugged in confusion.

"Yeah, well, ummm."Leo tried to go on, but found it hard.

"Why don't we meet later?" Sam said.

"Good idea," Everyone mentioned together.

"Josh, can you brief CJ?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it when she gets out of the meeting with Oliver."

"Thanks. Your all dismissed," Leo said.

"Thank you sir," Everyone said as they began to leave. Everyone looking at Toby before walking out. Toby stood and started to walk out before Leo stopped him.

"Hold on Harley Davison, sit your leather ass down in that chair," Leo demanded.

"What's up my brother?" Toby smiled at Leo.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just loving the World. Loving my friends. Loving my job."

"Stop that!" Leo jumped in. "Toby, this is not you. What happened?"  
"What makes you think something happened?"

"Look at yourself Toby. Leather pants, leather jacket. What the hell, did you also get a motorcycle?"

"So what if I did?" Toby said quietly looking down at the ground.

"You got to be kidding me," Leo said to himself.

"There is nothing wrong with having one of those. I've had it for years, but never rode it."

"Toby, you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Enjoying life to the fullest and loving everyone around you," Toby smiled.

"No, it's what the rest of us call a mid-life crisis!" Leo yelled.

"No, it's not," Toby said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet my woman."

"You don't have a woman," Leo yelled.

"I do now."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Well, it is none of your business, but she was hitch-hiking and I happened to drive by her. She's a great woman, Leo. She's staying with me."

"Are you crazy? Toby, I bet you one thousand dollars that by the time you get home, everything you have that is valuable will be gone. And so will she."

"Your wrong. She loves me. We are going to get married Leo, and I was going to invite you, but I don't think I will now," Toby said angrily.

"Toby, you need some help. Why don't you..."

"I'm fine. Now I have to go. Bye," Toby said while running out of Leo's office quickly.

As Toby walked down the hall, everyone stopped and looked at him. Wondering what the hell was wrong with him.  
"Good evening Ginger, how are you babe?"

"What?" Ginger said as he walked into his office. She looked at Bonnie. "What did he say?"

"He called you a babe."

"Why?" Ginger asked in confusion.

"How the hell should I know?"

TBC


	2. The midlife crisis part 2

Part 2

"CJ!" Josh yelled as she came out of Oliver's office.

"What happened?" CJ asked, noticing the look on his face.

"It's Toby," Josh said out of breath.

"What happened Josh, is he okay?" She asked concerned.

"He's lost it."

"Lost what?"

"His mind."

"Josh..." CJ started.

"We were all in a meeting in Leo's office when he came in. He was wearing leather pants and a leather jacket. And Donna said he rode a motorcycle here today. Then he told me something about having to go meet his woman at home. He said it's not good to have them waiting or something like that. I was trying to ignore him."

"Very funny Josh. Just the pure image of Toby Ziegler wearing leather makes me scared," CJ joked.

"Fine then, see for yourself," Josh said as he took hold of CJ's arm and started to pull her towards Toby's office.

Toby's Office

Toby was trying to get some things together before heading home. While doing so, he started to whistle. Bonnie and Ginger were staring at him from their desks. They were confused as ever, and Ginger was still pissed he called her babe and walked away.

Then they saw Josh storm in pulling CJ, who was yelling at him to stop. When they got just outside Toby's door, Josh stopped and pointed for CJ to look. She rolled her eyes at him and hit him in the arm.

"I told you to stop," She said not looking into Toby's office. Josh moved her head so her eyes were looking into the office at Toby. "Oh my god," CJ managed to let out. "What the hell?"

"Exactly," Josh said.

CJ pushed Josh away and started to walk into Toby's office. Josh watched her, but soon left to talk to Sam.  
"Toby?" CJ said softly.

"Claudia Jean, you are still the most beautiful woman in my life," Toby said while hugging CJ. CJ stood still, trying to think of something to say, but for the first time in her life, she was speechless.

"Toby, are you..."

"I hate to do this babe, but I have to be going. My woman is waiting for me at home. I told her I'd be home soon."

"Your woman?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, we're planning on getting married. She is such a nice woman, I'm in love."

"Where did you meet her?"

"She was hitch-hiking. And when I saw her, it was love at first sight."

"Are you crazy?" CJ said angrily as she hit him over the head.

"What?" Toby asked, rubbing his head where she had hit him.

"Your going to go home to nothing, she probably robbed you blind."

"She's not like that, don't judge her before you meet her."

"Toby..."

"I have to go," Toby came closer and kissed CJ on the cheek then walked out the door. CJ found tears falling down her face. But she also found herself laughing at the image of Toby in leather.

Later That Night

It was 3 in the morning when someone started knocking on her door. CJ jumped out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat Toby had given her three years before. She slowly moved downstairs and towards the door. The knocking turned into banging, but she didn't hear any voices. She went closer the door.

"Who is it?" CJ yelled.

"It's Toby. Let me in," Toby replied softly.

CJ dropped the bat quickly and unlocked her door. When she opened it, Toby fell in. CJ could spell the booze on him.

"Toby, what happened?" CJ asked as she pulled him all the way in the house and shut the door.

"You and Leo were right. Its all gone," Toby mumbled.

"What is?" CJ asked as she helped him to the front of the stairs and sat him on the first step. She sat next to him. He put his head on her shoulder.

"Everything in my house was gone when I got home. She was too," He said slowly.

"Toby, did you call the cops? What was her name?" CJ asked, running her hands over the top of his head.

"I don't know what her name was. I gave a statement to the police on what she looked like."

"I thought you knew her?"

"Me too."

"Toby, you didn't even know her name."

"Thank you for lifting my spirits," Toby said, rising his head up to look at her. "Have you seen me?"

"What?"

"Look at me CJ. I'm wearing leather," Toby slurred and looked down at his attire.

"I know Toby," CJ laughed.

"It's not funny. I almost gave myself a heart-attack when I looked in the mirror."

CJ laughed, as did Toby.

"What's wrong with me?" Toby asked as he stopped laughing abruptly. 

"Your dad just died, Toby. There have been a lot of things happening around here. You just had a little mid-life crisis. Most people have longer mid- life crisis', but you just had one that lasted for a couple of days."

"Leo said I was having a mid-life crisis before I left his office."

"Well, you should have listened to him," CJ said while smiling.

"Thank you."  
"For what?"

"Having your door open to me," Toby smiled. "Well, sort of," He smiled.

"Toby, your door has always been open for me. It's time I helped you for a change."

"Thanks," He said kissing her on the cheek.

"You welcome."

Both got silent and looked at each other.

"I should go," Toby said quietly.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"No. You go up and sleep in the spare room upstairs. You shouldn't go anywhere in your condition."

"What condition?"

"Well, your drunk off your ass and you're still in leather clothes," CJ joked.

"Funny," Toby grunted.

CJ stood up from the stairs and helped Toby stand. He started to walk upstairs with CJ behind him.

"Well, there is one good thing about wearing leather pants." Toby mentioned.

"What could that possibly be?" CJ asked, a smile curving on her lips.

"They show how cute my butt is," Toby laughed.

When they both got up the stairs he looked over and CJ.

"What?" CJ asked.

"You are my best friend, you know that?"

"I know. You're my best friend as well Toby."

Toby smiled and started to walk toward the spare bedroom. Before he made it to the room, he felt CJ slap his butt. He jumped and turned around.  
"I always new you had a cute butt. But if I ever see you in those clothes again, I'll hurt you."

Toby smiled and nodded.

"Deal. I'll only wear them to turn you on," He laughed.

"Go to sleep Ziegler," CJ said as he turned and went into the room. Once in there he collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep. "Sweet dreams," CJ whispered and walked back into her room.

The End.


End file.
